


Sleepy Dave

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Series: Just your average Collage AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Somnophilia, Edging, Frottage, Humanstuck, M/M, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: He rocked up just the smallest amount against your hip, breath puffing into your hair. How long had he been hard against you as you slept? You were fully limp in his hold, (well, most of you) and his movements didn’t disturb the spell of peace cast over your limbs. On the inside, you were lighting up. Even that slight movement was shifting the material near your dick, so good yet leaving you wanting so much more. You wheezed out a ‘faaaa’ of breath and panted into the still air of the room.





	

You are lying still, mind blank and bleary, when you are gently pulled from your sleep. Shuffling leaves play in a far-away place – on the other side of a wall and moving in a breeze you can’t feel. The sound keeps you under, just barely able to register that you are cocooned heavy and warm under thick blankets. Safe, tucked away, and cradled by an unseen body. You blink your eyes open once, just for a second, but there is nothing to see. Nothing to hold your mind open and your eyes focused on the surrounding lack of light. The weight of your heavy limbs pulls down on you and quiet breaths fill the silence where the darkness of the room lacks shape, lacks anything that can keep sleep from wrapping around you once more.

You breathe in time with the warm weight behind you, comforting where it pulls you close and secure in its embrace. You let the warmth, the dark, the hush take over and your dreams settle back into place. You follow them - treading water, feeling it seep into your bones, support you, consciousness too much effort when you could just heed the heavy pull to just... relax. It is so much easier. No need to fear. No need to fight it. It wraps around you so nicely.

The warm weight at your hip moves slightly under the blankets.

You don’t fully wake, just register the physical world again before dipping back under. The slight sensation around your loins pushed to the back of your mind as the darkness of sleep sucks you down once more - into the comfort of the blurry museum tour.

You are in a large room of unknown height and depth. Your group is moving away along the invisible line the tour follows. You try to catch up with them but slight pleasant pressure ghosting over your pants distracts you. Your heart speeds up at the prospect of one of the people here turning around, of seeing you with a tent grown in your pants. But, you think they would not notice if you stopped, if you left them to carry on into the fog of the next passageway without you. It’s brighter to the left. Inviting. Out of the gloom of the public gallery, away from where the group is heading, and out into a shaded lawn where the wind ruffles your clothing and makes the leaves dance, quietly, up above. You can’t see how far the rolling grass hills stretch, but no one seems to have followed you.

Arms wrap around your middle, out of the dark behind you. Your leg twitches out, starting the hazy field away and forgotten. Your body is still limp; confusion and a heavy trickle of sleep like sand through your head weighs you down, pulls you deeper under its smothering force. You’re too relaxed to make any sign that you’re no longer deep in the throes of a REM cycle. You drift, buoyed awake by the slight movements over your stomach, the lingering touch, down below. Sleep is no longer pulling at you so forcefully but neither is wakefulness gripped you. It leaves you floating just beneath the surface, aware yet not registering.

Soft fingers scratch lightly over your boxers, over the slight bulge of you dick, the pressure of them only just firm enough to be noticed. Up, down, and then still, the warmer weight and press of a body settles on your hip once more. Familiar. Vacantly, you feel a twinge of disappointment at it stopping, at the absence of sensation, but, you do nothing. You don’t chase after it. Too heavy with sleep.

The slight sense of want evaporates when the pressure comes back once more, moving in a circle this time with one blunt point, leaving sensitive trails in its wake, and a rushing of heat down below. Then a warmer heat covers your dick, pressing down slightly yet still it moving with a slow steady caress that leaves you just on the flip side of wakefulness.

It sparked something deep in your belly, Just barely a spark, too calm to rise up into the inferno a small part of you longs for it to become. One side of you, the side closer to awake yet buried by the other, knew - expected was a better word - that that pressure, that hand, held the power it ignite it, to let it roar loud and harsh and disparate. If only it would grab your dick properly.

Sensation moved to your neck - a hot, wet kiss that left cooling trails from the top of your spine and slowly up to your earlobe. You shivered. The mouth tugged so softly at your ear, left the area tingling and bright making you shiver again. A puff of breath. Some of the brain fog lifted away, the other sensations on your body slowly made themselves known as your mind was released from the heavy weight of sleep.

You were pulled against a warm chest, mostly on you back. One of his hands was drifting slowly up to your bare stomach, from where it had rested over your dick. A solid line was pressed up into the side of your leg, unmoving yet now you noticed it, it blazed bright and heady, making your dick twitch in their confines and a soft groan puff out unintended. Your dick had grown heavy in your boxers and itching to be touched. Twitched. The part of you that was present longed to ask that drifting hand to venture back down to the go zone. The major part of you just stagnated, too comfortable to even move your mouth. That part just wanted to sink into the heat, let the sensations move anywhere they may.

Nerve endings danced in your ear where a wet tongue lapped and teeth tugged like a relaxing shot to the brain. The urge to just sink into the mattress for all eternity increased. Karkat nuzzled your hair. One hand found your nipple under the blankets and tweaked. You shuddered and moaned. Fuck. This felt so nice.

He rocked up just the smallest amount against your hip, breath puffing into your hair. How long had he been hard against you as you slept? You were fully limp in his hold, (well, most of you) and his movements didn’t disturb the spell of peace cast over your limbs. On the inside, you were lighting up. Even that slight movement was shifting the material near your dick, so _good_ yet leaving you wanting so much more. You wheezed out a ‘faaaa’ of breath and panted into the still air of the room.

The hand snaked down, faster than before yet still so light on your hip. He was rocking jerkily but pulled away from the contact with your hip, still rocking slightly as if he were trying to stop himself. It seems he didn’t want to lose himself to frotting against you just yet. The gap between you was an unwanted cool spot against your back, and it was that loss of heat, more than anything else, that forced you bleary eyes open. You were in bed with Karkat. By the faint, almost non-existent light seeping through gaps in the curtains, it was the middle of the night.

Nothing wrong with some late night fondling.

You shifted, rolling over to face him, half on his chest, and pressing your face into his collarbone. That was the most you could be bothered doing in your current state of lethargy. During the long pause he took to process that yes, the Dave he was holding was not a deeply sleeping yet vocal fuck puppet for him to practice on but a living awake participant of this fuck show, you let yourself sink onto his chest.

You would have drifted off again if it weren’t for the way your dick was pressing heavy and comfortable against a warm thigh. Fucking _nice_. Nicer when he shifts against you, inadvertently rubbing your erection back to full hardness. Your hand twitches on his chest where it lies and you mouth at his neck once, weakly, before falling still again.

He reaches between you for his own dick (no, fuckin fist me first) and starts rubbing it slowly through his shorts. Sometimes his knuckle will brush against your leg, so close to your dick that your leg will twitch slightly, wanting. He pauses when he does and each time the pauses are long enough, the quiet consumes you for stretches of time, that you sink back down into sleep from where the touches lift you closer to consciousness.

Time passes. You’re not sure. When you are pulled from your dose again you realize Karkat is trembling under you. You wake further this time. He has his dick slipped out of his shorts and is very slowly fisting it. Your own erection has lagged slightly where it is trapped between you but it perks up as your brain switches to current events. Your arm moves slightly on his chest at your waking, more like a strong spasm, and he stops.

You want to touch the D. How much has he leaked while you’ve been out of it? The tense muscle of his chest beneath you is a strong tell of how keyed up he is, how close. With what feels like the most purposeful cognition tonight you manage to move your hand down his chest, towards what you hope is a cock dripping with precum. That would be the best thing to wake up to. Fuck. Just the thought of how keyed up Karkat must be has your dick twitching in your boxers. You pat his stomach on the way down but don’t stop.

Karkat moves his own hand away when you get close, letting you take over. His dick is heavy and hot in your hand; the head is slick when you slide your hand up. Why is this the first time you’ve done this? This is great. You had thought you two had explored every crevice when it came to sexy times in your - was it more than a year now? – of dating but it seems you could now add surprise blowjobs to the list of things to try out in the near future.

You shift more onto your back to get a better angle and start stroking his dick as slow as he was, feeling the weight of it, how his foreskin moves so smoothly over the slick head.

You are more on your side now, leaning over him. He shifts under you and his moans break the quiet. Beautiful. You can feel in the tiny movements of his hips how much he wants to hump up. He just wants to go wild with the lust coursing through him but stops himself. He’s holding back so fiercely wanting this to last as long as it can. You have no idea how long he was lying there while you slept building up penial pressure with slow strokes of his hand. You wish you were awake to watch.

With one hand he makes a tent in the blankets over both of your lower half’s. Makes sense. The sheets are sure to steal his well-earned lube to their absorbency. His other hand is picking at your boxers, creating a tingle of heat wherever his hand touches skin.

He is shaking hard now at the slow tight movement of your fist over his cock, but manages to get your dick out despite the distraction. You cry out when he starts jerking you off and press your face into his neck. It feels so fucking good to just be pumped tight and steady after being keyed up for so long. He fists it with his own precum slicked hand faster than he was going with himself, faster than you are with him - as if this is what he wants to do with his own dick - as if it would make _you_ speed up. You are just fine and dandy with the current rhythm. Plus this way you get to feel him twitch nice and slow in your hand. You can feel the tense energy of him, thrumming under his skin. He must be so horny.

He surges up unexpectedly from where he was lying down beside you, clambering over and onto you under the blankets, legs on either side of you now, spread low. He wastes no time it frotting against your dick at the speed he wants. Fuck. You moan in time with is loud pants. The slide of his slick cock against yours. Fuck.

His hair and skin are slick with sweat. You notice because you grab the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss. He doesn’t kiss back, too busy panting against your mouth and moving hard and fast against you. You suck on his lower lip, scratch a hand through his hair, fingers deep into the mess of it, pulling a fistful tight.

The wet slide of his dick against yours, slick with precum and rubbing at just the right angle against yours was heaven. You just wanted to stay there all night, rutting sure and close together. Karkat was stuttering out of pace on top of you. No. You’re almost there. You can feel it under your skin.

For a long drawn out second his muscles seem to pull painfully taut, not breathing, before he releases in shuddering gasps across your stomach. You can feel yourself on the edge yet unable to go over. He’s not moving enough and you whine. Your hand goes to your dick, flying hard and fast even as Karkat continues to shudder through his orgasm in the space between you. You claw at his back. So close. So fucking close. You can feel it boiling beneath your skin but why is it not fucking _fuck_. You want to cum.

Karkat finally notices your plight and his slick hand replaces yours bringing you off with rapid shallow strokes, that only mover over your head. Not even over the whole shaft but intensely centered around your bell end until you cum, back arched under him, gasping in a silent scream. He doesn’t stop stroking you through it leaving you shuddering for several long drawn out seconds.

Karkat flops down on top of you, forcing an oof of air from your lungs. You breathe together for a while, the weight of him pressing you down as your head spins, letting your hearts settle.

The stickness between your stomachs is starting to get gross as you come down from the high. The bone deep tiredness is back at force so you poke Karkat with your cleaner hand until he grumbles and rolls off you so he can get the tissues on the table beside him. You clean off superficially, then let sleep claim you once more.

**Author's Note:**

> the main fic will be continued after the hectic time that is exam month. while that's in the works have this


End file.
